


Reflections

by TenjounoTora



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Old Age, retired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenjounoTora/pseuds/TenjounoTora
Summary: Scott and Virgil are retired and living a quiet life. Just a snapshot of their life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Reflections

Virgil was sitting in a chair next to the window. It was his favorite place to sit when it was too chilly to sit outside. Of course the cold seemed to get to him easier than it had in the past—who would have thought he’d have issues with the temperature on a tropical island? 

The island had been their father’s when they had finally convinced him to retire. They had hired a live in nurse to help him when they had noticed him start to struggle with mundane things. He argued for a year after she had arrived, but they thought he had become quite smitten with her after a while—though he would never admit it, his heart always and forever belonged to their mother. 

Now the house was their home, at least for the two eldest. John was still working for the World Space Organization as a civilian consultant on deep space. Gordon still worked for IR part-time—it seemed like he was going to be harder to get to settle down than Scott sometimes—and the rest of the time he lived in England with Penny and their kids. 

As for Alan, he was now in charge of IR. He had wandered off for a time hoping to find himself a bit. He helped to explore the worlds of our solar system and was the first human to leave it—though only for a few minutes. 

He came back just as he knew he would and pushed Scott out of his seat and took over. Of course they had been trying to get Scott to step away from the organization for awhile so it hadn’t been too difficult to do. 

Virgil jerked a little in his chair having dozed off in the warm sun. He looked down at the paper he had been drawing on and frowned a little. The bird he had been drawing was shaky at best. He looked back to the small tree where the bird had been perched but it was long gone. 

He sighed and let the pencil drop from his hand—the bundled up piece of wood made no sound as its padding hit the table. One of his kids had wrapped a bunch of gauze around a pencil once so it would be easier for Virgil to use, and he had gotten in the habit of it. 

He stretched a little and rubbed at his eyes, under the glasses that sat on his nose. He hated them at first, but soon he had come to rely on them. The doctor had said it was probably from all the hits to his head over the years. Virgil thought it more likely all the face-palms he did when his brothers had done something stupid. 

He glanced over to the grand piano in the corner of the large room. They had brought it with them when they had moved, he just didn’t want to part with it even though he could no longer play it. He rubbed his knuckles a bit in memory of making music. Between the shaking and the arthritis it had just become too painful and frustrating. But his children and grandchildren had inherited his love of music and art and would play for him when they came. 

He was just thinking of bringing up one of their recordings when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Was it his wife or sister-in-law with a snack? Cake he hoped. But no, it was just his brother. 

Scott strode into the room slowly but still with purpose. He stood tall and slim as always and wore his stylish clothes even though they hardly left anymore. He made his way to one of the couches and sat down, reaching for the remote on the table. 

"You’re not turning that on again, are you?" Virgil’s question was met with silence so he pushed himself to his feet and made his way over to sit next to his brother. "What is it this time?" 

"Landslide in California. The recent rise in the ocean has caused some cliffs to be unstable." Scott did not look at his brother nor lean back into the couch, but sat straight, leaning slightly forward with his elbows on his knees. 

"I thought they were working on preventing that?" 

"And yet they never do." He leaned forward a bit more, finally resting his chin on his hands. 

"You do remember that you’re no longer involved right?" That had gotten him a glance. "They’re in good hands. In fact, Alan reminds me a lot of the last person that controlled IR. There’s no doubt you two are brothers." 

The corner of Scott’s mouth lifted in a smile for a second before disappearing. "I’m not sure about these new ships." 

"I think they look fine. They definitely have more capabilities than our birds did." 

"I know." 

There was a hint of defeat in his voice and Virgil leaned forward and patted his brother’s leg. "At least we didn’t trash them. They’re still around and as soon as they’re finished building the site where they’ll be kept everyone will be able to enjoy them. Alan will keep them safe until it’s time to hand them over—If he even hands over Three." 

"There’s nothing of Five to even hand over though." 

"Well, we have some of the old siding and windows. Her skeleton is still being used up there and will be for as long as we can use it. That’s what John wanted." 

"I know. I just—" Scott reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"You just never thought we’d make it this far?" 

"Honestly there were many times I thought any one of use was meeting the end." Scott finally seemed to relax a bit and leaned back into the couch. 

"There were some close calls, but we made it and now our kids are taking over. Alan can only last another ten years or so like his brother did before your eldest will want to take over." 

Scott huffed a bit of a laugh at that. "Sooner than that if she has her way." 

Virgil laughed knowing full well that Scott may be right. 

"Are you two watching another rescue?" 

"Hey, if I can’t stop him, might as well join him." Virgil smiled at the figure in the doorway. "How are you doing?" 

"Just fine." She walked over to Scott and leaned down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Dad, turn it off." 

"I was just watching." 

"And then you’ll call Uncle Alan and discuss it with him. He already has loads of stuff to do without you bothering him." She took the controller from his hand and switched it to the plane network.

"He loves it when I call." 

"He loves you and doesn’t want to tell you no." She straightened his hair where she had messed it a bit with her kiss. "I brought something for you Uncle Virgil!" 

Virgil’s eyes widened as she set a bag down in his lap. "Is this what I think it is?" He smiled as he opened the bag to reveal a double chocolate cake with strawberries on it.

"I’ll put it in the refrigerator to keep her from seeing it—at least until after dinner." 

"You’re going to make me wait that long?" He tried to sound pathetic but wasn’t quite pulling it off. 

"The wait makes the reward all the more sweeter!" 

Virgil chuckled as he turned back to Scott who was reaching toward the remote again. "Let it be." 

"But—" 

"Let’s go talk to your daughter. I’m sure she has some good stories for you, she always does." 

Scott paused for a moment and then sighed, nodding a bit. "But I will be calling Alan and see how it went." 

"I’m sure he’s looking forward to it."


End file.
